


A Cup of Klance

by pasteldec



Series: A cup of Klance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Shiro, M/M, No Smut, adam lives bitch, i had to ask my friends who romelle was omg, pfft like youll ever see this, thank you cake for this idea, your average klance coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldec/pseuds/pasteldec
Summary: Keith works at a Coffee shop his bestfriend owns and a cute boy keeps coming by at random times of the day.Boom: klance coffee shop aui





	A Cup of Klance

Working in a coffee shop wasn't always Keith's favorite thing, that was until a cute boy kept coming in at random times. This was the third week its happened and Keith is curious as to why. A chime interrupted him and when he looked up, it was the boy. His name was lance, behind lance was a another person who Keith had learned to be called Pidge. Pidge was a computer genius and an overall genius, they also didn't take Lances shit. 

"Hello! welcome to I'm a Leg! how can I help you?" lance walked up to the counter snickering lightly, Pidge was close behind, their laptop in hand. "I still cant believe Hunk named it this" he says shaking his head. 

Keith shrugged 'he thought it was funny, so are you going to order now or dis my friend?" 

Lance watched him, grinning "Yeah ill have the legendary defender, pidge wants a black coffee which is so disgusting" 

Pidge glared at him "ill kill your kneecaps asshole" 

With a grumble from Lance they both went and sat down in the booth, Keith smiled as he made their drinks. He had thought about leaving his number on Lance's cup so many times but chickened out each time.

From the booth a shrill screech was heard, Lance's face was beat red and his arms flailed in the air. He then leaned across the table and whispered something to Pidge who had an amused look on their face. 

" _He doesn't like me pidge! plus how do you know if he's even into dudes_ " 

Keith grabbed the drinks and made his way over to the booth "One black for Pidge and a legendary defender for Lance, is there a reason you guys come here at random ass times?" No one else was here so he slid into the side with Lance, and if he noticed the strangled sound the Cuban boy made he didn't say anything about it. 

"Well this idiot doesn't understand time management and he likes to visit his favorite gu-"

"PIDGE SHUT UP" 

Pidge rolled their eyes but didnt say anything else, Keith grinned shaking his head. He turned so he was facing Lance. "For the record, you are my favorite customer" Lance stared at him in shock, his mouth hanging open slightly. Since he was being bold Keith then decided to act on impulse.

He leaned forward acting as if he was going to kiss the other boy, but then he turned whispering in his ear "as much as it is nice to see you flustered, can i have your number first?" 

**Author's Note:**

> :) you will have to wait for the next part now.   
> Thank you to my lovely friends for helping me out with this, i also hate you but its ok.   
> Feedback waters my crops so please send some my way.   
> Its also 11:34pm and i am tired as hEcK.


End file.
